El Muérdago
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: 1 año despues de la boda fallida,Ranma y Akane se llevan mucho mejor que antes.Sus padres deseosos de que ocurra algo entre ellos se dedican a decorar el techo con ciertas cosas.¿Pasara algo?-" Tu eres tonta...¿quien ha dicho que no siento nada por...?"


LO SIENTO MUCHO, siento no seguir con mis historias pero como estamos en Fiestas voy a intentar actualizar todas mis historias y comenzar una nueva (yo venga a empezar historias y aun tengo las otras sin acabar...) bueno lo primero que quiero deciros (lo de antes no cuenta como primero xD) es ¡BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER ONE-SHORT! Bueno mejor dicho intento de

one-short xD

**El muérdago**

Era una tranquila mañana de Invierno en Nerima, las calles estaban llenas de un hermoso oro blanco (nieve), una suave brisa helada acompañaba a esa fría pero hermosa mañana de Navidad y a pesar de estar todo nevado el sol brilla era un brillo apagado pero a la vez hermoso y hacia resaltar la belleza del paisaje blanco.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de una hermosa joven que dormía plácidamente, los rayos dieran justo en sus ojos aun cerrados, sus ojos color chocolate empezaban a abrirse y mientras abría los ojos una bella sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios.

-31 de Diciembre...¡por fin!-dijo la muchacha mientras pegaba un salto para bajar de la cama.

-Hoy es 31 de Diciembre, año nuevo-decía la joven que irradiaba felicidad mientras se dirigida a su armario a por algo de ropa, esa mañana no iría a corre debía comprar las cosas de ultima hora para la gran fiesta que celebrarían esa noche con todos sus conocidos, la fiesta era la razón de la felicidad de aquella joven de cabello negro-azulado. Cogió la ropa que iba a ponerse y se dirigió al baño para darse un buen baño de agua caliente.

Cuando llego al baño iba mirando al suelo, distraída mirando sus zapatillas, abrió la puerta mientras seguía mirándose las zapatillas, entro al baño y cerro la puerta, dejo la ropa que tenia pensado ponerse, empezó a levantarse la camiseta del pijama morado, cuando ya se la quito, dejando ver su sujetador rojo, levanto la cabeza...y casi le da algo al descubrir que cierta muchacha de su edad, la miraba sonriente, una sonrisa que quería aparentar ser inocente y con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y en sus ojos había una mezcla entre felicidad, diversión y ella hubiera jurado ver algo de ¿lujuria?...NO (N/A:ya eso quisiera ella que no fuera lujuria...¿pero que digo? Si si quiere)

-¡RANMAAA!

-Si Akane... – dijo Ranma chica con voz de tonta ya que se había quedado embobada mirando el sujetador de Akane que mostraba el inicio de sus pechos...bueno en realidad todo el conjunto, su abdomen plano, debido a su entrenamiento y sus pechos...antes se hubiera reído de ella porque los pechos de ella eran mas pequeños que los suyos cuando estaban en su forma de mujer pero ahora... Akane los tenia mas grandes eso sin duda... Sus pechos eran mas grandes que los de el y los de las demás prometidas ya que después de la boda fallida mientras que las otras se habían quedado igual de guapas, Akane se había vuelto mucho mas bella que ellas, se había puesto mas alta (solo unos centimetros pero se notaba) y por lo tanto estaba mas esbelta, su curvas mas marcas, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas anchas (pero sin exagerar), sus labios mas carnosos y apetecibles que antes, sus ojos mas expresivo y con un brillo mucho mas intenso que antes, su cabello le había crecido hasta pasar los hombros cerca de la cintura pero no llegaba y le quedaba perfecto y por supuesto, como ya se ha mencionado antes, su pechos mucho mas grandes que antes , todo mas grande que antes pero sin medidas exageradas, según el perfectas (N/A: según el y según yo xD) y todos eso cambios le encantaban sobretodo, sus ojos (N/A: pensasteis que iba a decir el pecho ¿verdad? Aaii que pervertidas xD es broma), el no sabia porque se habían vuelto muchos mas expresivos y brillantes después de la boda fallida claro que ella si que lo sabia.

Ella no sabia que le había pasado a Ranma después de la boda fallida, lo único que sabia era que el se había portado mucho mejor con ella, el había sido mas atento, mas amable... todo con ella (N/A: me refiero a que todos los cambios fueron con ella, a las demas prometidas ¡que les den! xD) sus peleas fueron disminuyendo hasta dejar de existir y se convirtieron en buenos amigos, que bromeaban y tenían confianza el uno en el otro y eso la había hecho muy feliz.

Akane se tapo los pechos con las manos al darse cuenta en donde tenia Ranma posada su mirada cosa que hizo reaccionar a Ranma y mirarla a los ojos

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y porque estas mojado, digo mojada?-pregunto Akane, lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jajaja muy graciosa. Iba a bañarme o es que no lo me ves- dijo señalando se a si mismo estaba casi desnuda solo le faltaba quitarse los boxers, Akane por supuesto miro donde el había señalado- Bueno ya, deja de mirarme que te emocionas-dijo dándose la vuelta, en realidad lo había dicho porque estaba empezando a avergonzarse de que Akane lo mirara, ya que pensaba que no era un hombre completo para ella y que debía encontrar la cura rápido para poder confesarse y sí!, nuestro querido Ranma había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Akane, de todas formas ya era mas que evidente que no podía estar sin ella y eso lo había notado el mejor que nadie, y lo había comprobado cuando poco después de empezar la universidad, Akane se había ido a un viaje de una semana con Sayuri, Yuka y con otras amigas que había conocido en la universidad, el viaje fue en un puente y el lo había pasado bastante mal- y esto mojadO porque mi padre me a tirado al estanque-dijo remarcando la ultima o de mojado y dándose la vuelta para volver a mirarla.

-aamm, bueno duchate rápido que me tengo que duchar yo y tu tranquilA que no me emociono al mirar a MUJERES-dijo ella de broma

-eehh, eso a sido un golpe bajo- Ranma miraba fijamente a Akane pero no a la cara precisamente y ella no lo había notado ya que al empezar con la broma había puesto sus brazos en su cadera dejando su sujetador destapado- y tranquila solo voy a mojarme con agua caliente salgo en una momento- y entro a la bañera aun con los boxers puesto.

Akane escucho como el agua empezaba a correr y a caer sobre un cuerpo y entonces la voz de Ranma, una voz que se había vuelto grave y ronca y en ocasiones bastante seductora.

-Akane ¿puedes darme una toalla?

-Si, claro un momento-dijo mientras se dirigía al armario donde estaban las toallas, cogió una roja, ya que era el color favorito de Ranma y se dirigió a la puerta que separaba la parte de la bañera y la parte donde se quitaban y ponían la ropa (N/A: vosotras me entendéis, es que de verdad que cuartos de baños mas raros ¿es que no pueden ser como los nuestro? así todo seria mas fácil xD)

-Ranma, toma- dijo al llegar a la puerta.

Ranma abrió un poco la puerta corredera y saco por hay su brazo moreno y sin pelos ¡SI! Sin pelos.

Lo cierto es que el al principio no quería pero entre ella, Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki lo habían convencido, bueno en realidad ellas le calentaban la cabeza diciendo cosas como " los hombre hoy en día se depilan" y cosas así hasta que un día Nabiki dijo "Todos los hombres que se depilan son atractivos los que se dejan los pelos parecen gorilas: feos y peludos" eso por supuesto hirió el orgullo Saotome (N/A: Quiero pedir Perdón a las mujeres que le gusten con pelos pero es que yo lo odio...puag! ¿no nos depilamos nosotras? ¡pues que lo hagan ellos! Agradezco que muchos lo hagan), a lo que Genma dijo " uuuu Zas en toda la boca"* y para rematar la faena Soun dijo " hijo, si eres capaz de depilarte me depilare yo también" y por supuesto Ranma se lo tomo como un reto y lo hizo, se depilo toooodo el cuerpo y por lo tanto Soun también.

Akane rió al recordar eso. Ranma que hacia un ratillo había cogido la toalla, salia de la bañera, con la toalla en la cintura y aun mojado.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Te acuerdas cuando te depilaste tu y mi padre también tuvo que hacerlo- dijo entre risas

-Si-dijo Ranma recordando ese "fatídico" día.

-Pues de eso me estoy riendo- y volvió a reír esta vez mas fuerte y Ranma también empezó a reír.

El día que fueron a depilarse, tanto Ranma como Akane se rieron bastante. Primero depilaron a Ranma, Soun estaba con el y mientras Akane esperaba fuera. Cuando la esteticista acabo con Ranma le tocaba a Soun, el cual pensaba que no dolía ya que no había visto a Ranma quejarse. Pero por supuesto Soun no lo aguanto así que Ranma tuvo que llamar a Akane para que lo ayudara a sujetar a Soun que lloraba a mares. Después de eso Soun muchas veces miraba a Ranma y se señalaba cualquier parte del cuerpo que se había depilado y ponía cara de dolor y Ranma lo único que podía hacer era reír al principio Soun lo hacia mas a menudo, ya solo lo hacia cuando le daban lapsus. Ranma siguió depilándose y Soun no volvió a hacerlo, es mas le daba miedo acercarse a la calle donde estaba la peluquería en la cual se encontraba la esteticien.

Ranma dejo de reírse.

-Akane ¿vas a bañarte?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Akane dejo de reír

-Si ¿por que?-dijo Akane que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía de Ranma

-¿Quieres que me bañe contigo?-dijo con la voz mas ronca y seductora que ella hubiera escuchado jamas, dijo mientras la cogía de la cintura y la pegaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

Akane sonrió y le pego en el pecho

-Ranmaa! No sea tan bromista, luego no quieres que te diga pervertido- Ranma solo sonrió mas, Akane era increíblemente inocente. No era la primera vez que le decía cosas así pero siempre se lo tomaba a broma pensando que al ser amigos a Ranma le gustaba molestarla, aunque el lo decía muy en serio, ¿cuando había dejado de ser tan cobarde? Ni el lo sabia, un día simplemente dejaron de pelear y la confianza fue creciendo y el suponía que la confianza que ella le deba le volvía mas valiente en el aspecto sentimental pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que era mas fuerte cuando ella estaba con el apoyándole simplemente sin ella el no existiría.

Akane se quedo embelesada mirando los ojos de Ranma.

Ella tenia claro lo que sentía por Ranma desde hacia mucho sabia que si el no estaba, ella simplemente no seria nada, solo un bulto en este mundo, simple y sencillamente Ranma era su TODO y aunque solo fuera como amigo le gustaba que estuviera con ella, sabia que Ranma, la quería, claro que la quería...pero no como ella quisiera, ella creía que el la quería como una amiga pero Akane se decía que al menos la quería, estaba con ella y confiaba en ella, ya que se contaban todo mutuamente y esas bromas que el le hacia como la que le acababa de hacer se lo demostraban.

Ranma seguía embelesado con ella, necesitaba sentirla mas cerca asique la abrazo, apoyo la cara entre el hombro y el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma y apretándola muy fuerte contra su cuerpo y ella le correspondió el abrazo.

El sabia que Akane era muy insegura y que se tomaría ese abrazo como el de un amigo y no como el de un desesperado que necesitaba tenerla cerca todo el rato, que es eso lo que realmente era, por supuesto que si Akane fuese tan segura de si misma como sus otras prometidas se habría dado cuenta de todo, de que las "bromas" no son bromas y de que abrazos como ese no eran de amigos pero ella jamas se enteraría, a no ser que el se lo dijera, claro que a el le gustaba su inseguridad porque debido a esa inseguridad Akane se volvía mas inocente de lo que era y la inocencia de Akane era de las cosas que mas le gustaba a Ranma de ella.

Akane se encontraba muy bien abrazada a Ranma, ese no era el primer abrazo que le daba, el le había dado muchos abrazos como ese, es mas el siempre que podía la cogía de la mano o de la cintura o le daba abrazos, claro que cuando no los veían sus padres, ni Nabiki, ni las demás prometidas de el, ni los pretendientes de ella, los únicos que los habían visto así eran sus amigos/as de la universidad, Nodoka, Kasumi y Tofu, que por cierto había conseguido invitar a salir a Kasumi y últimamente estaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero volviendo al tema de los abrazos, ella sabia que el se los daba como un amigo pero a veces, solo a veces, con esos abrazos se sentía amada, amada de verdad no como una amiga pero ella sabia que eso era imposible.

Entonces noto como Ranma se separaba de ella.

-Bañate rápido Akane, te acompaño al mercado-dijo Ranma mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-De acuerdo-dijo viendo como salia Ranma del baño, ella termino de quitarse la ropa y se baño.

Termino de vestir y bajo, Ranma la esperaba en la puerta

-¡Por fin!

-Lo siento Ranma

-No importa anda vamos- cuando salieron de la casa Ranma paso un brazo por el hombro de Akane.

-Ranma ¿no te alegras de que por fin sea fin de año? Y dime¿ tienes algún motivo para desear que llegue?- Ranma se extraño por la pregunta.

-Pues la verdad es que si pero no tengo ningún motivo para estarlo ¿por?

-No por nada era solo curiosidad

-¿Y tu?- Akane lo miro curiosa- Digo ¿que si esta contenta de que llegue y si algún motivo en especial?

-Claro que estoy contenta y es porque el año que viene acabaremos este curso de la universidad y empezaremos otro, cumpliremos 20 años y también porque espero que este año me ocurra algo que deseo desde hace ya 3 años- dijo Akane muy contenta, lo que Ranma no sabia es que lo ultimo era que el se enamorar de ella (N/A:pero es que hay que ser tooonta, pobrecilla no se entera)

-¿y que es eso que deseas desde hace 3 años?

-aahh! secretooo!

-venga ya! Akanee! ¿no se suponía que nos contábamos todo?

-Ranma te lo contare te lo prometo pero ahora no

-¿Y ahora por que no?- Ranma empezaba a cabrearse y retirando el brazo de su hombro

-Porque no y ya esta.

-Claro ahora iras corriendo a contárselo a Ryoga- dijo ya muy cabreado

-¿celoso?-dijo de broma

-¡SI! ¡TU ERES MIA!-a Ranma se le escapo lo de "tu eres mía" en realidad no tenia pensado decir y mucho menos gritar pero lo que si que le sorprendió de verdad fue como reacciono Akane.

Akane al principio se había sorprendido pero luego entendió la frase así que sonrió y dijo:

-Claro Ranma sabes perfectamente que soy tu mejor amiga- La boca de Ranma formo una perfecta 'O' mayúscula, a veces mas que inocente era tonta. Ranma agacho la cabeza y su flequillo escondió sus ojos y frunció los labios.

-¿Ranma?-pregunto Akane preocupada al ver a Ranma de esa forma.

Ranma levanto la cabeza y sonrió, le volvió a poner el brazo por encima del hombro y dijo :

-Vamos ya...

Y así se fueron camino hacia el mercado, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Y entre risas y bromas pasaron toda la mañana en el mercado.

Por la tarde casi no hablaron, se dedicaron a hacer lo que Kasumi y Nodoka les habían pedido:

Algunos limpiaban la casa y el dojo, otras la decoraban y otras cocinaba.

Kasumi y Nodoka cocinaban; Nabiki y Akane decoraban la casa y el dojo y Tofu, Ranma, Soun y Genma limpiaban (N/A: ¿Soun y Genma limpiando? ¡que fuerte! xD).

Genma y Soun se tomaron un descanso alegando que estaban ya viejos y necesitaban descansar.

-Yo no se porque tenemos que limpiar y decorar la casa si la fiesta va a ser en el dojo-se quejo Genma.

-Es porque lo invitado seguramente entraran en la casa, no todos, pero algunos entraran y Kasumi y Nodoka quieren que este todo perfecto- le explico Soun.

-Bah! Tonterías!- Dijo Genma haciéndose aire con la mano, ya que tenia calor a pesar de ser invierno – Oye, Soun, amigo, mira lo que he comprado- Dijo Genma mientras le enseñaba a Soun muchos muérdagos.

-¿Y eso para que lo quieres?-Pregunto Soun acercandose para verlos.

-Es para un plan- Soun lo miro interesado- Mira, los colgaremos por toda la casa y mientras que estamos en la fiesta mandaremos a Ranma y a Akane a por algo para la fiesta y como habrá muchos alguno tendrán que ver uno y entonces no les quedara otra que seguir con la tradición del muérdago (N/A: No se si realmente es una tradición, yo solo se que existe algo así xP)- Dijo Genma con brillo en los ojos.

-Pero y si no los ven ¿que hacemos?

-Los verán

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Por que me he dado cuenta de que tu hija, Akane, últimamente mira mucho el techo- Dijo Genma con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Aaaa, Genma, amigo, que listo eres- Genma sonrió y se puso una mano en el mentón- con lo tonto que parecías- A Genma se le borro la sonrisa de la cara

-Gracias por el cumplido Soun- dijo con sarcasmo.

-De nada amigo, de nada-dijo Soun con una sonrisa burlona

Y los dos se fueron a colgar los muérdagos del techo.

Ya era de noche y casi todos los invitados habían llegado y la fiesta daría comienzo pronto.

Habían invitado a todos sus conocidos: a los compañeros de clase de Ranma y Akane todos ellos con su familias; a los compañeros de Nabiki también con sus familias; a los que fueron compañeros de Kasumi también con sus familias; a los amigos de las familias Saotome y Tendo y Las prometidas de Ranma y los pretendientes de Akane todos con sus familias, a estos últimos se le había invitado pero habían jurado que se portarían bien y que no estropearían la fiesta. Ellas lo harían porque allí estaba la madre de Ranma y si se portaban bien tendrían un punto a su favor y ellos porque el padre de Akane estaba ahí y ellos habían decidido ganarse un punto como las chicas.

Ya habían llegado todos los invitados y todos se habían sentado en sus respectivos sitios. Todos los invitados iban vestidos de gala: ellas con vestidos de noche, largos y lujosos, un buen maquillaje y un peinado de peluquería y ellos de traje y bien arreglados. Todas las mujeres llevaban vestido de tirantes o cuellos de barco o sin tirantes pero no pasarían frió porque el dojo contaba con calefacción por lo que ya hacia calor.

La decoración del dojo esta muy bien: había mesas redondas, con manteles blancos y hermosos floreros en el centro; en el centro del dojo un enorme árbol de navidad adornado con adornos de colores rojos y dorados, una cinta de tela enrollada al árbol; luces que cambiaban de color lentamente también enrolladas y una enorme y hermosa estrella en la parte de arriba del árbol.

Cierto muchacho de ojos azules daba vueltas por el dojo esperan a cierta joven que aun no había entrado.

Entonces la puerta del dojo se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa joven de cabello azulado.

El muchacho al verla se quedo muy sorprendido, ella era hermosa y el lo sabia pero esa noche estaba mucho mas bella que de costumbre. Llevaba un vestido largo color azul ,que hacia juego con su pelo, el vestido tenia un escote en forma de v algo marcado, era de tirantes, tenia un escote en la parte de atrás que le dejaba toda la espalda al aire y el vestido brillaba como si llevara lentejuelas pero no llevaba es que la tela del vestido era así; llevaba un chals (N/A: no se si se escribe así) de tela y del mismo color que el vestido; los zapatos de tacón negros a juego con su pequeño bolso de mano, con sus pendientes que eran redondos y con una especie de flor dentro del pendiente, con su pulsera y con un accesorio de una flor parecida a la de los pendientes que llevaba en el pelo, pillaba dos mechones de pelo que salían desde el pelo que crecía al lado de la frente y se pillaban detrás de la cabeza como si formaran una diadema ( algo como lo que se ponen por la frente como los indios o algo así) y su flequillo totalmente liso y cerrado, cortado de forma recta y que le tapaba las cejas. Su maquillaje consistía en la base, luego un poco de colorete (no mucho), la raya del ojo tanto arriba como abajo una sombra de ojos entre azul y negra pero muy suave y rimel; y las uñas las llevaba pintas de negro y azul (una negra otra azul...)(N/A:si nunca os habéis pintado las uñas así os aconsejo que lo hagáis queda muy chulo, por ejemplo yo ahora mismo llevo una de marrón oscuro y otra claro... y queda muy bien).

-Ranma ¿quieres que te traiga un cubo?-Pregunto Kasumi muy chistosa.

-eehh?

-¡Ranma que se te cae la baba mirando a mi hermana!- en ese momento Ranma reacciono y miro a Kasumi que le sonreía

-¿A mi? Nah! - Dijo mientras sonreía de forma cómplice

Akane se había puesto nerviosa, había visto y notado como Ranma la había recorrido de arriba a abajo con la mira y prácticamente se la había comido con la mirada y ahora la miraba y sonreía, ella por supuesto correspondió el gesto. Ranma se veía muy guapo vestido de traje, incluso se veía mas atractivo de lo que era.

_-"Que guapo esta Ranma-_ Akane se sonrojo mientras seguía mirando al muchacho-_demasiado guapo para mi gusto las otras locas no lo van a dejar"_- pensó buscando con la mirada a las tres locas pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Ukyo hablando con Ryoga, ambos con una copa en la mano; a Shampoo con Mousse, Shampoo también tenia una copa; a Kodachi hablando con un muchacho, ella también tenia una copa y a Kuno hablando con una joven, y el también tenia una copa.

Akane llego al lado de Ranma

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a llegar- le dijo el en forma de reclamo

-Lo siento, tarde mas de lo que esperaba en maquillarme

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Que?- en ese momento Ranma se acerco a ella, le puso un brazo en la cintura acercándola a el y le susurro en el oído:

-Estas preciosa- Akane se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Ranma la soltó, la cogió de la mano y dijo:

-Anda vamos a sentarnos que ya vamos a empezar a cenar - y se dirigieron a su mesa.

Ya todos estaban sentados en sus mesas, la familia Tendo y la Saotome estaban en la mesa central.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que las locas todavía no han venido a acosar a Ranma?- Pregunto Akane

-Tienes razón todavía no han venido a molestarme-dijo Ranma sonriendo mirando a Akane ya que estaba a su lado.

El resto de la familia no dijo nada aunque Nodoka y Kasumi sonrieron de forma cómplice, la cual paso desapercibida para toda la familia. Nodoka se acerco al oído de Kasumi (ya que estaban sentadas juntas) y le susurro:

-¿Has visto? Te dije que era buena idea pedirle ayuda a Mousse.

-Si, esos polvos que nos trajo de china son muy efectivos la mitad de un sobre en cada copa y tachan!.

-¿Cual dijo que era su objetivo?

-Dijo que esos polvos hacían que por un día o una noche te olvidaras de tu obsesión, de tu amor o de tu capricho- Nodoka sonrió.

-Ya veo, pues si que son muy efectivos- Las dos se sonrieron y se pusieron a hablar con el resto de la familia.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar pusieron un equipo de música con el volumen a tope y estuvieron bailando canciones rápidas y lentas, modernas y no tan modernas pero los bailes duraron muy poco ya que debían parar para escuchar las 12 campanadas y comerse las uvas y cuando ya todo el mundo empezó a sentarse, Soun y Genma mandaron a Ranma y a Akane a por las uvas.

Cuando entraron en la cocina Ranma se dio cuenta de que Akane miraba al techo pero no le presto atención pero cuando cogieron las uvas y salieron ella seguía mirando asique como Ranma sabia que los mandarían a por los regalos de año nuevo decidió que miraría a ver que había visto Akane.

En la pared que había en frente de la puerta del Dojo había un televisor gigante, desde el cual verían las 12 campanadas. Repartieron las uvas a todos los invitados y se sentaron.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

11...

12...

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritaron todos a la vez cuando se acabaron las campanadas.

-Ranma, Akane ¿por que no vais a buscar ya los regalos?- pregunto Soun sonriente,mientras se escuchaban los gritos de los invitados que festejaban el año nuevo.

-Si, ya vamos- dijo Ranma levantándose mientras cogía la mano de Akane.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa. Una vez dentro fueron al salón a coger los regalos.

Al entrar al salón Ranma se dio cuenta de que Akane había vuelto a mirar hacia arriba asique el también miro...¿Un muérdago? NO, mas de uno pero...¿que hacían ahí?...Sus padre! seguro que los habían puesto ellos. Se asomo al pasillo, miro al techo y … mas muérdagos, asique eso era lo que miraba Akane ¿no? Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y se acerco a Akane.

-Akane

-¿que?- dijo Akane dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, no le gusto lo que vio, Ranma estaba muy cerca de ella y mirando hacia arriba por lo que, seguramente, habría visto los muérdagos.

-¿Has visto eso?-Dijo señalando hacia arriba con el dedo indice, Akane solo se dedico a mirar- Seguramente los hayan colocado nuestros padres-Ranma miro a Akane que seguía mirando hacia arriba, la cogió del mentón haciendo que lo mirara y dijo:

-Deberíamos cumplir la tradición del muérdago ¿no crees?-dijo Ranma con la voz mas ronca que de costumbre y en un tono sensual mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de ella y justo cuando ya podían sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra sus bocas...

-No...- dijo Akane en un susurro, al escucharla Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejo de ella quitando la mano de su mentón, giro su cabeza hacia un lado y dijo:

-¿Por que?

-Por que no quiero que me beses si...no...sientes nada...por mi-dijo Akane bajando la mirada hasta posarla en el suelo.

-Tu eres tonta-dijo Ranma entre divertido y enfadado - ¿Quien ha dicho que no siento nada por ti?... -Dijo volviendo a mirarla.

-...-Akane estaba sorprendida, no sabia que pensar, ¿que había querido decir Ranma?.

-Akane, mirame- La aludida dejo de mirar el suelo para mirarlo a el, Ranma la abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al oído- Te amo...-Akane estaba en estado de shock (N/A: no recuerdo si se escribía así o de otra manera ), notaba como sus latidos aumentaban, estaba segura que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho

-"_¿me ama?...me ama...¡me ama!, no puedo creerlo ME AMA AMII"- pensó_ Akane mientras un sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y abrazo a Ranma por el cuello, correspondiendo su abrazo y le susurro:

-Yo también te amo

-Ya lo se- dijo Ranma como siempre tan engreído

-Engreído- dijo Akane riéndose

-Bueno... engreído y todo me quieres asique seré todo lo engreído que pueda

-Te quiero engreído, pero sin pasarse- ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Akane?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerlo ya?

-¿El que?- Como respuesta Ranma miro hacia arriba, Akane también miro y vio el muérdago.

Akane rió.

-Claro que puedes, tonto- Ambos se acercaron hasta fundirse en un dulce beso.

Fuera se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales que habían empezado a tirar para festejar el año nuevo.

Ambos fueron al jardín para ver los fuegos artificiales con los demás y mientras observaban el espectáculo Ranma le dijo a Akane en el oído para que solo ella lo oyera:

-Akane, quiero que vengas conmigo a China- Akane confundida miro a Ranma.

-¿Para que?

-Para buscar mi cura.

-Vaya, creí que ya no te importaba...

-Y no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a mi maldición pero quiero ser un hombre completo para ti.

-¿Para mi? ¿Por que?

-Por que tu no necesitas un hombre que se convierte en un mujer y que no pueda tocar el agua fría, tu necesitas un hombre de verdad no un fenómeno.

-Vale según tu, yo necesito eso pero ¿es que no cuenta lo que quiero?...Ranma no me importa tu maldición, me he enamorado de ti independientemente de la forma que tengas.

-¿Pero y si algún día llega un hombre mejor que yo y que no esta maldito?

-Tonto! Ven sígueme...-Akane entro a la casa con Ranma detrás suya. Llegaron a la cocina

-¿Que hacemos aq...-no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Akane lo mojo, dejando a una hermosa pelirroja en el lugar donde antes había un hombre -¿Por que has hecho e...-algo lo volvió a interrumpir pero esta vez no fue agua sino los labios de Akane, que lo/la (N/A:si, con el lo/la me refiero a Ranma) había abrazado para profundizar el beso.

-A...Akane, estoy en mi forma femenina por que...¿Por que has hecho eso?

-¿El que, darte un beso?-Ranma asintió - Para que veas que no me importa que te conviertas en mujer y si algún día llegara un hombre mejor que tu y sin maldición le diría que cierto fenómeno ya tiene mi corazón- dijo sonriendo mientras seguía abrazada al cuello de Ranma chica (N/A: si, creo que lo ultimo me quedo muy cursi pero es que si digo la verdad...no sabia que poner ahí, creo que es lo que mejor queda xD) y sonrió.

-Si es que te tengo que querer- dijo Ranma sonriendo y se abrazaron.

Lo que la feliz pareja no sabia es que alguien lo había visto y grabado todo.

-Con esto ganare mucho...-dijo Nabiki mientras volvía al jardín (N/A: hay que ver... a Nabiki no se le escapa ni una xD)

**Fin de "El muérdago"**

Espero que os haya gustado mi primer one-short (tenia unas ganas de escribir uno xD) espero vuestros reviews y ¡FELIA AÑO NUEVO! ¡QUE SEAIS MUY FELICES EN ESTE 2011!

Por cierto "Zas en toda la boca", para quien no lo sepa, es algo que le ha dado por decir a los niños de mi clase, es como si a ti te dicen algo y tu le contestas con otra cosa y le callas porque has dado en el clavo,

Y la tradición del muérdago, para quien no lo sepa, es que cuando una pareja (creo que no tienen por que ser una pareja de verdad basta con que sean un niño y una niña o dos maricones o dos lesbianas, perdonan mi "finura" pero soy así xD) se pone debajo de un muérdago se tienen que dar un beso, por eso siempre suelen colgarse del techo.

Bueno ahora si me despido ¡que os lo paséis bien esta noche!


End file.
